What Went On Up There
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Sequal to The Power of Two. This is Paige's side of the story. This is Before she dies and after she ges to Elder Land. We will be getting to Up there in Elder land in after chapter seven I promise.
1. Visit from the Angel of Death

_**Title: **What went on up there_

_**Sequel: **Power of Two_

_**Summary: **This story is set for right before the demon killed Paige. Also we will see a lot more of Paige, Leo, Patty, Penny and Prue in this story. _

**PART ONE**

**VISIT FORM THE ANGEL OF DEATH**

Paige hummed as she carefully filled a vile with her newest position that she had finally thought up. She wanted to surprise her sisters with filling up as many viles as she possible could before they came home from work. She didn't tell them that she was privately working on filling up the position store with as many positions as she could. Paige didn't even know why she felt the sudden and intense urge to do this. She didn't want to discuss this feeling with her sisters because they would just freak out for no reason.

"Hello Paige."

Paige looked up and saw a man with longish blond hair wearing all black with a grim face standing next to the kitchen table with his black trench coat arms in front of his front.

"Who the hell are you?!" Paige demanded. She gripped the vile that she had just filled closer to her ready to throw it if need be. The man didn't feel evil but you never know; when it came to the sudden visitors that the Halliwell sisters get.

"I'm the Angel of Death, as you very well know Paige." The man calmly said.

Paige threw the vile at the man and watched as the smoke from the position rose up and covered the man. What shocked her was that the man didn't scream in agony. Matter of fact the smoke didn't cover the man at all. The smoke just passed through him and disappeared behind his back.

"You can't vanquish me Paige." The man said.

"Leave. Just leave!" Paige ordered in a steely voice. "We don't want you here."

"You know you can't just tell me to leave and I'll leave. " The man said with a slight shake of his head. "It's time Paige."

Paige backed away and shook her head. "No it's too soon. Way too soon. Just tell them that I said no."

"You know that I don't answer to them." The man said. "You have two weeks to prepare your family. I suggest you don't tell Piper and Phoebe. Otherwise they will just try to stop." With that the Angel of Death disappeared.

Paige just stared wide eyed at where the Angel of Death had stood. She didn't even blink as what he had told her hit her to the core of her soul. She never doubted what he told her; she was just sad that it was her time.

**END PART ONE**


	2. Prepareing for Death

**PART TWO**

**PREPARING FOR DEATH**

Paige went back to work on filling the viles. She knew now that this was the most important work for her to do. She had two weeks to come up with vanquishing positions and making a long lasting supply of Gram's positions. She knew that once she died her sisters would be too upset to even think of continuing to make positions.

"You guys owe me this. Please slow time down for Piper and Phoebe. Give me the required time so I can protect my sisters." Paige said looking up to where up there was located. She knew when she brought her eyes back to her boiling pot that the Elders had granted her the wish. She also knew that she had to finish with the positions that day because she wouldn't have another opportunity.

Paige finally looked down at and sat the entire kitchen table; island, sink, chairs, desk, and the floor were covered with tiny viles. Each vile tightly closed and labeled in her hand. She sighed and called the viles to place them carefully in the new never ending cupboard where the Halliwell sisters kept the filled position viles in. She was relieved that the Elders allowed her to cause the cupboard to become never ending. She closed the door and looked around at the now empty kitchen. She washed the deep large pot that the Halliwell sisters mixed positions in. She looked around the kitchen and knew that the Elders allowed time to run normal again.

Paige was sitting in the living room with her head against the couch's back and her eyes closed when the front door opened. She was in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door. So she was shocked to the core when suddenly she heard …

"Hey Paige."

Paige orbed momentarily before catching herself and orbing back. She hoped that Piper hadn't noticed anything. But no such luck. She very well knew that Piper would pick up on the obvious, that Paige was scared.

"Oh Paige; I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Piper said walking around the couch with Wyatt on her right hip. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Paige got to her feet and smiled brightly at her oldest living sister. She felt her hands shaking and she tried to shove them into her jeans pockets, but with no such luck. She silently cursed her nerves system. She decided to just fold them across her chest.

"Paige you aren't all right. Your hands are shaking." Piper said. Suddenly her arms were touching thin air as Wyatt orbed out of her arms. "In coming."

Paige had enough time to unwrap her arms and hold them out when Wyatt orbed into her arms. Paige pulled her nephew closer to her and Wyatt snuggled deeper into a more comfortable spot. "Ok so you startle me a little." She tired to laugh it off.

"You don't suddenly orb anymore for a little startle. What where you thinking of?" Piper walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister's free side and gently pulling Paige and Wyatt into a side hug.

"Nothing." Paige lied.

"Liar." Piper shook her head. "I'm not going to let you go until you stop shaking." She felt her baby ½ sister's shakes throughout her body. She felt bad for scaring Paige so much. She very well knew that Paige wouldn't give her the truth; but know who she; Piper; was she wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"I was just thinking was all. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear you come in. So you freaked me out with the sudden 'Hey Paige'." Paige said truthfully. She prayed that Piper wouldn't ask her what she was thinking about. Because Paige knew that she would lie to Piper, Piper would know she was lying and wouldn't give up _until _she found out the whole truth. And Paige couldn't tell Piper the truth.

"I'm sorry Missy Paige." Piper softly said as she leaned her head slightly so she could kiss the side of Paige's head.

"All's forgiven." Paige's eyes closed briefly as she felt Piper's lips on her head. She never wanted to leave her spot in Piper's arms. The only thing that would make this moment better was if Phoebe were there and had her arms wrapped around her. Paige just wanted to stay in her sisters' arms and have Wyatt in her arms for all time. But Paige knew that could never be. She sighed deeply and gently moved away causing Piper to have to lower her arms. Paige felt the emptiness from where Piper's arms were.

"Phoebe called and she wants to treat us to dinner." Piper said with a smile as she went to sit down on the couch.

"I don't feel like going out." Paige softly said sitting on the couch making sure that Wyatt wasn't too jostled too much. Wyatt turned around in her lap so his back was leaning against Paige's and he was facing his mother.

"Why not honey?" Piper asked softly as she watched her sister's face carefully. "Us three haven't had much sisterly bonding in a nice restaurant in ages."

"I just feel like staying home. Have a nice long leisure dinner without being constant interrupting us every ten minutes. I want you, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris just sitting around the dinner table relaxing and perhaps getting to know Chris a little better." Paige said. "Please."

"I'll call Phoebe and let her know what the plan is." Piper stood to her feet and walked out of the living room. She stopped once she was standing behind Paige. She turned around and just stared at the back of her youngest sister's head. She wondered at this melancholy mood of Paige's. She wondered how Paige who was so up beat all morning long could be so down in the dumps that evening. She wanted to discuss this with Phoebe and between the two of them they would either find out why such melancholy or they would distract their sister into a better mood. Piper turned and went into the kitchen and told Phoebe what their plans for the evening were.

**END PART TWO**


	3. Just the Family Minus One

**PART THREE**

**JUST THE FAMILY MINUES ONE**

"So has Paige said anything else to you?" Phoebe asked leaning forward on the island as she watched Piper put the finishing touches on one of Paige's favorite dishes.

Piper shook her head as she concentrated on just the right amount of spices to the plate. "No. After I came back from calling you Paige went up to her bedroom."

Orb lights lit the kitchen next to the refrigerator. "Hey." Chris said with a tight nod and a frown as he faced the two Halliwell sisters.

"You look very nice Chris. Thank you for taking the time to dress for dinner." Piper looked up with a smile at the Halliwells white lighter from the future. The white lighter whom the Elder's have given the charge of the Halliwell sisters after Leo was made an Elder.

"Where did you get that outfit? I never saw it when you do your laundry." Phoebe said looking Chris Perry up and down. She liked what she saw. The twenty two year old young man looked even more handsome and more child like dressed in a navy blue suit with a crimson red shirt and a navy blue tie.

"Darryl stopped by P3 earlier and I told him about the dinner tonight. He offered me one of his suits." Chris leaned against the refrigerator. "I'll tell Darryl that you like the suit."

Piper looked down and lifted the platter. "Chris would you help me carry the food into the dinning room?" She walked from the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Chris picked up the salad bowl and the dish where Piper placed the potatoes. He followed Phoebe who had the tray with the bottles of sparkling cinder on it. He saw that Piper and Phoebe had out done themselves turning the dining room into a classy but comfortable setting.

Paige walked into the dining room and stood still as she took in what her sisters had done for her that night. Soft light bathed the room and soft jazz music was playing out throughout the room in a moderate level.

Wyatt looked up and squealed softly at the site of his aunt. He looked slightly confused when she did turn to look at him; he saw such sadness in her eyes. He wished he could talk than he would tell her that everything would be all right. But even through he was smarter than most sixteen month babies, he still couldn't speak. Well not intelligently. But with the slight sparkler that had entered in his aunt's eyes he knew that he got his message across.

After the Halliwell sisters and Chris Perry had sat down and started serving Piper's dinner onto their plates the questions started to fly. Well questions that Paige wanted answers too started to fly. But it doesn't mean that Paige got her wish.

"So how far into the future are you from Chris? And I want the truth not this tight lip ruse that you keep giving us." Paige started the question position of the evening. She just hoped that if they just kept firing questions at Chris; than her sisters would just forget to question her.

"Well you know that I'm twenty two years old." Chris said. He took a huge bite of Piper's dinner.

"So are you even alive yet? Or are you still in your mother's womb?" Paige asked before taking a bite of her dinner.

Chris took his time to chew his food as he tried to come up with a lie, but make it sound like the truth. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "I'm not even conceived yet." He decided to tell the truth at this point in his history.

"Who are your parents?" Piper asked.

"I can't tell you that." Chris said quickly. Much too quickly. He took another huge bite of the dinner as he mentally kicked himself.

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded. "It's not like we are going to go out there and tell your parents that their son time traveled from the future. I mean _we _know the rules on time travel by now."

"I can't take that chance." Chris said setting his fork down and he picked up his glass of sparkling cinder and took a sip.

"Are you related to us?" Paige asked.

Chris sat up straight and looked up there. "Sorry, I'm being called." With that he orbed.

"Well that was convenient." Phoebe said. "Too convenient for me."

"But are you surprised?" Piper asked as she leaned back into her chair. "Well any way now that we successfully chased Chris away from the evening. We can get down to why we are truly around this table this evening." She looked over at Paige who had her head down from the moment that Chris had orbed out.

**END PART THREE**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_The first six chapters of this story is about Paige's side of the story before she is killed. The rest of the story will be up there with her family and Leo._


	5. A Quiet but not all Peaceful Evening

**PART FOUR**

**A QUITE BUT NOT ALL PEACEFUL EVENING **

"Why are you so melancholy Paige?" Phoebe gently asked as she leaned forward so she could rest her hands on top of Paige's bowed head. She felt her sister pain. But although she could sense her sisters feelings now that didn't mean that she could know exactly what was bothering them. She closed her eyes hoping that she would have a clairvoyance moment. But she didn't get a second sight moment with her baby ½ sister. She opened her eyes finally and stared deep into Paige's eyes.

"Stop trying to read me Phoebes. I want to have my own private thoughts and feelings. I don't want you or anyone else to be able to read me like a damn book." Paige said softly but steely. She wanted to yell and scream, but she knew she couldn't dare. One because Wyatt was in the room and she didn't want him to hear the profanity that was at the tip of her tongue ready to spew out into the world; words that would never could be taken back. Also she didn't want her sisters to know that she was to leave them shortly; perhaps never to return to them. Like their mother, grams. Like Prue. Paige couldn't bare to do that to her sisters.

"I'm sorry Paigey." Phoebe softly said taking her hands off of Paige's neck in which her hands had slipped down to when Paige had lifted her head. "You are right; I should never have tried to steal your thoughts and feelings."

"I forgive you." Paige simply said. She sat back in her chair. "Piper, you did yourself with this dinner. Thank you for making all my favorites."

"I thought it would hopefully cheer you up." Piper said.

Paige smiled genuine. A smile that she hadn't had since the Angel of Death appeared in the kitchen earlier that day. It had been a long day; because she asked the Elders to slow time down so she could prepare the Halliwell position cabinet. So after Piper called Phoebe about the change of plans for the evening Paige had gone up to her room and took a nap. "How about if we spend the evening in the living room watching some movies."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with us." Phoebe said as she stood to her feet and picked up her plate and reached over and took Paige's. "I wish it wasn't personal grain if we used magic to clean up."

Paige stood to her feet and took the plates from Phoebe's hands and set them back on the table. "I don't think it will be a problem tonight." With that she raised her right hand and pointed it towards the kitchen. "Clean up and quietly." She said. She watched in relief when all the dinner set floated into the kitchen. She heard the water running and the dishwasher open. She sat back down and for a few minutes all the Halliwell sisters and Wyatt could hear were the magical dishes cleaning themselves. Finally silence overcame them once more.

"I got special permission that I was allowed to do that." Paige explained at her sisters questioning expressions.

"Why is that?" Piper finally found the voice to speak.

"The Elders are finally granting us those magical perks that we feel we are entitled too." Paige said standing to her feet. She walked over to the high chair and gently picked Wyatt up. "Movie night." She smiled brightly before turning and walking towards the living room.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other silently. They agreed to get to the bottom of what was depressing their youngest sister. But they also knew that they wouldn't get there that night. They stood to their feet and followed Paige and Wyatt into the living room. "So what do you want to watch first? _Clue, Titanic, Finding Neverland, Junior, Peter Pan, Micki & Maude, Beaches, As Good as it Gets, Under the Piano, Anne of the Green Gables, Little Women_." Paige said as she stood next to the DVD case.

"What would you care to watch?" Piper asked sitting on the couch. She saw that Phoebe had sat on the other end leaving the middle spot free for Paige.

"I'm easy. I know you made my favorite food. But I don't want to hog tonight." Paige gently said.

"I say on the count of three we say the movie we want to watch." Phoebe said. "One…..Two….Three…."

"_Finding Neverland"_ all three sisters said in union. They burst out laughing.

"Great minds think alike. Johnny Deep it is than." Paige said as she grabbed the DVD case and put the DVD in. She walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle of her sisters. She was relived when both her sisters wrapped their legs and arms around her, so she was smashed in between them.

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Old Friend and His Wife

**PART FIVE**

**OLD FRIEND AND HIS WIFE**

Paige took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Glenn and Jessica's apartment. Her hand came back down to her side as she waited with baited breath for the door to open. She just prayed that it was Glenn who opened the door and not Jessica. Jessica still hadn't forgiven Paige from what happened during their first meeting. Paige didn't blame Jessica not one bit.

In a way Paige wished the Cole was standing by her side. Not that she missed Cole Turner one bit. But seeing Jessica again wouldn't be half as suspenseful or tense if Paige had to just concentrate on vanquishing Cole. If only she hadn't vanquished him when he altered time. Paige closed her eyes and mentally stopped herself.

The door opened before Paige could continue on with the disgusting thoughts. Paige was relieved to find Glenn's smiling face staring at her. "Hello Glenn." She said softly and uncertainly.

"Paige." Glenn cried out joyful and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her into a tight bear hug. He held her silently for a long moment before pulling her away a few inches. He leaned in and kissed her passitantly on the lips. He finally pulled away. "How's it going?"

"It's going good." Paige said shocked at how Glenn had greeted her, not the hug; that was the friendship that they had always had. But the passitant kiss took her aback. Glenn was a married man now.

Glenn pulled away and taking her right hand firmly in his, he led the way into the apartment. "Hey Jessica, Paige is here. Come out." He called out towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. Never taking his hand from Paige's he led the way to the couch and sat down pulling Paige down next to him close.

Jessica walked into the living room from the hallway and she didn't miss the fact of the closeness of how Glenn and Paige were sitting on the couch. She felt jealously coarse through her body at the sight of Paige. She had thought that she had truly saw the last of Paige Matthews that day in the park when she apologized to her and Glenn about putting Jessica at the edge of the pit of Hell. Glenn had chosen her over Paige that day. Jessica knew that Glenn and Paige had kept in touch; Jessica didn't mind it. Just as long as she didn't have to set eyes on the young female witch.

Jessica was not pleased at all to find Paige Matthews in her living space in her own apartment. Sitting next to her husband. Close to him with her hand in his. Her fingers intertwined in his. Firmly. "What are you doing here!" Jessica didn't mean for the question to come out as a demanded. Not out loud at least. She sat down in the leather chair that faced the couch.

Paige blinked at the harshness in Jessica's voice. She knew than that Jessica hadn't forgiven her for Paige's treatment of her. She saw by Jessica's darted looks at her and Glenn's hands that Jessica wasn't too pleased how close and intimate Paige was sitting next to her husband. Any other time Paige would respect Jessica's status as Glenn's wife and she would have moved away from Glenn. But knowing that she would soon be gone; Paige didn't want to respect Jessica; whom she barley even knew. She just wanted and needed to be next to Glenn, her best friend since childhood; the friend that she will soon never see again.

"Jessica!" Glenn growled.

"What! I don't feel the need to even have to fake being polite to this certain friend of yours. Not after she put me on the edge of the pit of hell." Jessica stood to her feet and stormed to the door. "Glenn, please call when the witch has left my home." With that Jessica opened the door and left slamming it behind it.

Glenn sighed and without letting Paige's hand go he sat with his right knee touching Paige's right thigh. He waited for Paige to turn around so that her left knee was touching his right knee. "I'm sorry about that Paige." He said as he slowly drew circles with his index finger on the top part of Paige's hand which was still intertwined with his.

"I don't blame Jessica for being so afraid of me. I know it's not hate. But fear. I mean I did after all put her at the edge of the pit of hell. She could have easily fallen in." Paige softly said staring deep into his eyes.

"Look let's just forget about Jessica's feelings towards me. I came over to see you Glenn." Paige said as she brought her free hand up to brush against Glenn's check.

"What's going on Paige?" Glenn softly asked. "The truth." He said meaningfully.

"You could always read me like a book." Paige smiled softly as her hand feel back to her side. "I will soon have to leave my sisters. I need you to look after them for me."

"You aren't talking about taking a long trip are you Paige?" Glenn said softly.

"All I can say is look after my sisters and nephew please. Promise me." Paige leaned forward.

Glen leaned forward and allowed his forehead and Paige's to touch. "I promise." He whispered with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

**PART FIVE**


	7. Unexpected but Expected Death

**PART SIX**

**A UNEXPECTED BUT EXPECTED DEATH**

Paige jumped to her feet as she saw the demon shimmered in. "In coming." She said as she quickly grabbed hold of both of her sisters shoulders and orbed them a spilt second before the fire ball was thrown at them.

"Missed." Piper said unnecessarily as she flicked her finger and blew the demon up.

Three demons shimmered in and started to throw fire balls at the Halliwell sisters.

"Spread out everyone." Piper shouted as she ducked as the fire ball came hauling towards the three sisters. "You know the drill." She watched quickly as Phoebe levitate so she power kick the closets of the three demons. Piper saw that Paige had orbed over the staircase and quickly called the flying fire ball that was headed straight to her and send it back towards the demon in front of her. Unfortunately shimmered before the fire ball could hit him. Piper returned to the demon at hand.

The demon kept throwing the fire balls at Paige; but she had successfully kept calling them mid air and sending them back to the demon. But unfortunately the demon kept shimmering out before the balls of fire hit him. Paige finally succeed in hitting the demon with his own fire ball and quickly turned to see which sister needed her assistance when what she caught her breath.

The Angel of Death appeared and looked straight at Paige. Paige knew the two weeks were up and she was going to die that day. She was going to have to leave her sisters whom she had just found.

Piper finally succeeded on blowing her demon up and she looked quickly over at Phoebe who was fighting fist for fist; kick for kick with her demon. Both in which were trying to get the upper hand. She raised her hand to flick her finger to blow the demon up but every time she thought she had a clear shot Phoebe got in the way. She couldn't risk the life of her sister so she waited with baited breath for a nice clean shot.

Paige orbed herself closer to the fight that Phoebe was in. She wanted to get Phoebe out of this losing battle. She could tell that Phoebe was trying out and that the demon was getting the upper hand. Paige thought quickly and rushed over and touched Phoebe and quickly orbed her away from the demon. She and Phoebe stood next to Piper and before either of her sisters could do anything about it she quickly orbed back to stand between the demon and her sisters but to the side. She needed to make this look like a freak accident on her part. The lives of her sisters depended on it.

Paige looked over at her sisters taking her eyes off of the heavy breathing foul smelling demon. She saw in relief that her sisters were still standing there. She thought back when she first learned about the Halliwell family during her search for her birth family. She was sad to learn that Patty Halliwell the mother had died a year after she was born. But even before she had the proof positive that the Halliwells were her birth family; she had felt a deep connection to them. So upon reading in the court records the death of Patty Halliwell; Paige knew that her birth mother had died and Paige had mourned her; still mourned her.

When Paige read in the obituary column that Prue Halliwell had died and that her funeral was taking place within that ½ hour Paige had felt the deep lost of a sister that she would never meet. When she finally made contact with Phoebe she was over joyed but freaked out. Not because Phoebe had freaked out and got weak legs the moment she shook Paige's hand; but the mere contact with her long sister was just too much of a jolt for Paige's system.

Getting through to Piper's grief and making a place in her oldest living sister's heart was though. But Paige promised her self that she would never give up and to take all the grief, hurt, anger and bitterness that Piper had to give her. But at times Paige wanted to throw in the towel and walk away. But she hadn't. She felt so blessed and finally safe and at home with her two older sisters. She finally felt that she finally found her rightful place in the Halliwell family.

Now after only two years she had to give it all up. She didn't have to give it up not willing. She didn't want to leave her sisters ever. But the powers that were up there deemed it necessary to take Paige. Paige knew she couldn't fight it.

"Paige watch out!" Piper screamed at her youngest ½ sister.

Paige ducked out of the way as a fireball was flung her way.

"Orb out Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she levitated herself to save herself from the army of fireballs that were flung at her.

The demon turned back to her and laughed gleefully as he formed a huge fire ball in his hand. He flung it at her.

Paige tried orbing out. But when nothing happened she knew that it wasn't her destiny to live through this battle. _ I'm sorry Piper and Phoebe. I want to stay with you. I just found you. I don't want to lose you. You have all ready lost so much. But I don't have a say in this. _The fireball hit her full on and she was thrown backwards against the grandfather clock in which it crashed down onto her body killing her.

"**PAIGE!**" Both Piper and Phoebe scream as the demon laughed and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The sisters rush to the grandfather clock and quickly lifted it off of their fallen sister.

"Paige." The Angel of Death held out his hand for Paige to take.

"She's not breathing." Phoebe said leaning down. "No pulse." She said as she grabbed Paige's wrist.

"**LEO! SAM! CHRIS!"** Piper screamed looking up at the heavens. "Get your asses here **NOW**!"

Paige took his hand over Piper's scream for Leo, Chris and Sam to come. She didn't want her spirit to completely leave her body just yet. She knew she was going to stay and watch from the distance when the two white lighters and the Elder say that they couldn't heal the dead.

Orb lights instinctually gathered around them. "Save Paige." Piper said not turning around to face the two white lighters and the Elder.

Paige allowed her spirit to step out of her mortal body and she holding the Angel of Death's hand walked over to stand next to the couch and they watched the drama in which was her death on this earth take place.

"Paige!" Sam rushed over and knelt down to next to his daughter. He held out his hands and nothing happened. "Chris and Leo I need your help."

Chris knelt down next to Sam and held out his hands and still nothing happened.

"Leo!" Piper said not looking at her ex-husband.

"I'm sorry Piper. But Paige is gone." Leo said hanging his head.

_I wish Leo was the one to tell me the Elder's decision. Granted I would have fought tooth and nail with him. But Leo would have comforted me and told me that everything would be all right. I would have believed him. _Paige walked over to where Leo was standing and she wanted to place her hand on his shoulder to let him know that everything would be ok; but she knew that her spirit wasn't yet.

"No." Phoebe firmly said. "Heal her now!" She looked up into the two white lighters eyes.

"Paige. This is your father speaking. Help me heal you darling. Like you did when we first met." Sam said with tears running down his checks. "Come on Paige."

_I'm sorry daddy, but I can't. What is meant to be is meant to be. I'm sorry for the lose that you are going to feel. But because of you I have white lighters blood in me. I know that although my mortal body has to die today that doesn't mean that my wings have been clipped. My wings are stronger now is all._ Paige wanted to go to her father and hug her; but she knew that her physical body was still on the ground dead so her spirit didn't have any white lighter blood so she couldn't reveal herself to her family quite yet.

Chris knew that there wasn't any hope. But he kept his hands firmly over Paige and waited for the two sisters to realize that their baby ½ sister was really gone. He knew that Piper would blame Leo for her sister's death. He wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

"I don't believe that. Paige is a strong woman. She can pull through this. She just has to will herself to come back to us." Piper said moving to Paige's head. She lifted her sister's head to her chest and gathered her up into a hug. "Paige come on darling; fight to live. Fight to back to us. I know you can."

_I'm sorry Piper. But this is against my will. I don't have a choice in the matter. But I go to a better place. I am finally going to be with mom, grams any time I want. I'm finally going to meet Prue. I will give Prue a hug and a kiss from you and Phoebe. I'll tell Prue that you miss and love her for all time. I'm sorry._ Paige couldn't keep the tears from running down her checks.

"It is Paige's time to leave the mortal world." Leo said. "It's time for Paige to live her permanently white lighter life."

"**_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**." Phoebe finally screamed as the fact that Paige her baby ½ sisters was really dead. She leaned into Paige's chest and sobbed.

"You go back to the Elders and tell them that Paige isn't ready. You tell the Elders that **WE** are not ready to lose Paige." Piper finally looked steely up into Leo's eyes.

"Ever since I became an Elder I have been fighting them to change their minds Piper. But they won't listen." Leo shook her head. "Now there isn't anything that I or anyone can do. Paige is dead and there is no way to bring her back to life."

_That long. Leo has been visiting Wyatt for so many weeks. He could have given me hints on what the Elders had decided. Leo my friend you and I are going to have a lot to discuss when I finally get up there._ Paige shook her head and thought again on how unfair the Elders are towards her sisters.

"You didn't fight hard enough Leo! Damn you!" She hurled at her ex – husband as she looked back down at her lifeless sister. "Paige come on darling you can still fight to live. Come back to us darling. Come back to your family."

"She's with Grams, Prue and Patty for right now." Leo said softly. "She's at peace. They are helping her deal with the afterlife. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner; but I wasn't allowed."

"Get out!" Piper growled at Leo not looking out. "Get out! And never come back!"

Leo orbed back up to Heaven with a heavy heart.

"It's time to go Paige. I allowed you to stay much longer because you were a _Charmed One_. But now it's time to full fill your destiny." The Angel of Death said finally.

"Good bye dad. I love you and always will. I'll see you in Elder land." Paige said turning to face her sobbing father who had his eyes clued onto her mortal life less body.

"Good bye Chris. Thank you." Paige gently said as she watched as Chris stood to his feet and walk over to where Leo was standing. "I'll deal with you later young man." The moment that she had breathed her last she knew the truth about Chris Perry.

Paige turned back to see her sisters finally break down over her dead mortal body. "Good bye Piper, Phoebe. I'm sorry I have to leave you. It won't be long. I'll be back. I love you."

The Angel of Death and Paige disappeared.

**END PART SIX**


	8. Seeing Mom and Grams

**PART SEVEN**

**SEEING MOM AND GRAMS**

Some where along the way the Angel of Death had let Paige's hand go. "You don't need me for the rest of the trip." He disappeared a spilt second before Paige saw the light. Not just any light but white blinding light. She took a deep breath and without a back ward glance back from where she came from she walked towards the light. She knew that her feet were walking on clouds; and she quite loved the feeling. She had walked on the clouds once before in her mortal body. But walking on the clouds in her spirit was quite different. She knew that she wouldn't fall so all the fear was taken from her.

Suddenly Paige felt solid ground underneath her feet and she knew that she had just entered up there; but she knew she longer called it up there; she simply called it There. She didn't know what to expect but she had no fear. She just continued to walk through the light; the light was surrounding her entering her every essence. She breathed in the light. She suddenly stopped and looked around her expecting too see the Elders. But what she saw was just clouds and white fog.

"Paige."

"Mom." Paige cried out as her mother finally broke free of the clouds that kept floating to cover her up. "I have missed you so much."

"Oh Paige." Patty quickly wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter; the daughter she had to give up at birth to protect. But in the end the daughter who had to join her before her older sisters. Expect for Prue of course. The daughter that she had never set her mortal eyes on since she gave her to the nun when Paige was still a newborn. The daughter that her arms had ached for during her last year of her life.

Paige wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face into her mother's neck. She inhaled her mother's scent deep into her body. Paige felt like coming home once again in her mother's arms. The feel that she truly felt when she hugged Patty's spirit a little over two years previous. "I love you mamma." She whispered before pulling out of her mother's arms.

"I love you also Paige." Patty said as she gently wiped the tears from her youngest daughter's checks.

"Why am I here now? Why couldn't the Elders have waited till I was hundred for me to have full and stronger wings? Why now?" Paige finally was able to fire her much needed answered questions.

"The Elders said that they will explain to you when the time is right." Patty said.

"Don't the Elders realize that my sisters are mourning my dead body right now as we speak?" Paige's eyes drew together as she frowned. "I need to get back to my sisters so they can carry on with their destiny."

"The Elders did say that I can only tell you that they are waiting for Piper to truly break down and grieve before you are allowed to go back to them." Patty said as she took her youngest daughter's hand in hers as they began to walk.

"So that means I won't be with my sisters for a good long while." Paige couldn't help but quip. But her face turned down at the thought. "I know I'm dead and I'm at peace and will see my sisters again. ALL of them; weather on earth or up here. But I still miss them like crazy."

"I know darling. I know." Patty whispered. "After you see your Grams and meet Prue than us three will show you where we watch you girls."

Paige looked up excited. "Does this mean I can help with the _Book of Shadows?_"

Patty shook her head. "As soon as Piper grieves for you; you will be back with them. You won't need to help them with the BOS." She smiled softly at the disappointed look on her youngest daughter's face. "But if in the meantime the girls need help with the BOS than you may help them."

"Good." Paige said with a smile.

"Paige." Penny cried out as she rushed over to her youngest granddaughter with open arms. She pulled her granddaughter.

"Grams." Paige said giving her grandmother a tight and long hug. She pulled away and stepped back so she was shoulder to shoulder with her mother.

"Paige, you can't talk about Chris up here. Not even with us." Patty said.

Paige turned around and stared wide eyed at her mother. "Why not? This is good news. Confusing but good."

"Leo and Piper must not find out the truth about Chris; until Chris is ready to reveal the truth. There is danger for Chris. Not just to save Wyatt but for Chris himself." Patty said.

"But if you two know about Chris how can the Elder's not know themselves?" Paige questioned.

"The moment Chris had entered or landed is a better word in 2004 the blocking spell to protect the time traveler identity took over." Penny said.

"The what on the what?" Paige asked royally confused.

"You never heard of the time travel identity blocking spell?" Penny raised her eye brows. "Your sisters forgot to mention this fact to you." She shook her head. "What am I going to do with those girls?"

"You forgot to mention it to the girls mom. They didn't know about the blocking spell." Patty said with a smile.

Penny raised another eye brow on that note. "I knew I forgot to tell the girls something." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well next time they summon me I'll tell them."

Patty shook her head. "No mom. It's not your place. Leave it be."

Penny nodded her head. She knew her daughter made sense. "Now than Paige, it's time you meet Prue."

**END PART SEVEN**


	9. Two Sisters Finally Face to Face

**PART EIGHT**

**TWO SISTERS FINALLY FACE TO FACE**

Paige couldn't keep the nerves butterflies from her stomach. She was finally going to meet her eldest sister. She was going to meet the sister that she tried her hardest to replace but knew she failed miserably. She was going to finally meet the sister who Piper and Phoebe truly loved and missed. She was going to meet the amazing Prue. She took a deep breath and walked slowly along side her mother and grandmother. They finally stopped after a hundred paces. Paige saw an empty bench surrounded by white fluffy clouds.

"Have a seat." Patty softy said in her youngest daughter's ear. She knew how nerves Paige was to finally meet the sister she never knew she had until she had found her only living two sisters. Patty watched as Paige took a seat on the bench. "You can come out now Prue." She never took her eyes off of Paige's face.

"Hello Paige. It's good to finally meet you." Prue said with a smile as she walked towards her mother; grandmother and her sitting youngest sister.

"Hello." Paige said. She couldn't think of anything else to say to Prue. She very well knew her voice had shaken. She felt suddenly unworthy at being in Prue's presence. She very well knew that she shouldn't be here with Prue without Piper and Phoebe. In fact only Piper and Phoebe had a right to see the Eldest Halliwell sister; not her. In fact Prue never should have been taken. Paige knew the only reason why she ended up finding her birth family was because on Prue's death; Paige came into her powers; powers that rightfully belonged to Prue.

Prue knew how Paige felt about her. She had been catching glimpses into her sisters' lives since she died and came up here. She knew that although Paige didn't know her; Paige did love her as a sister should. But Prue knew that Paige felt deep guilt about being with Piper and Phoebe and having Prue's powers when Prue couldn't be. Prue knew that Paige tried her hardest to fill in for Prue in the _Charmed Ones_ destiny. Prue knew how Paige felt about not being good enough. Well Prue finally had the chance to have Paige in front of her and Prue was bound to knock some sense into her stubborn baby ½ sister's head and heart before Paige was finally being able to go back down to earth.

Before Prue could say anything else the group was even more silent as Piper and Phoebe's voices rang out through the clouds.

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

_And we don't mean you Grams!_

Paige watched as her mother faded before her eyes. She turned to look at her grandmother with raised eye brows. "Sounds like they are mad at you."

"They tried too summon Prue, but I appeared instead." Penny said as she took her youngest granddaughter by the hand.

Before Paige could speak once more Patty appeared by her side once again. "That was fast mom." She said very surprised. It was after all just a few minutes since Patty had disappeared to the Halliwell manor.

"Time runs different up here than down on earth." Patty said. "Time will be moving on down there for Piper and Phoebe. While it will fill like you just got here when you are finally told that you are able to go back to your sisters."

"I want to be with them now mom. I need to be with my sisters. They need me to be with them." Paige cried.

"You must wait patiently, Paige. The Elders have much to explain to you." Patty said sitting down next to her youngest daughter and taking her hand in hers.

"When will Sam be here?" Paige asked excitedly.

"Your father won't be coming up here. The Elders don't want your sisters to have any connect with you until Piper finally breaks down." Patty gently said.

"That's not fair." Paige cried annoyed. "Is it because Dad turned his back on his white lighter duties after your untimely death?"

Patty shook her head. "No."

"Where's Leo?" Paige asked. "Or are the Elders blocking Leo from me also."

"Leo is in the council of Elders. You will be seeing him shortly." Prue said.

**END PART EIGHT**


	10. Speaking the Painful Truth Finally

**PART NINE**

**SPEAKING THE PAINFUL TRUTH FINALLY **

Nobody knew what started it. How could they; they were not there when it happened. But to the peaceful residents it sounded like a blast from a cannon. They covered their ears as flashes of the American Civil War came into their eyes. The carnage was so horrific and bloody that the peaceful residents knew that they wouldn't be able to even remember what peace was if they had to stay in that remembrance long. Lucky for them the saving grace happened and they became peaceful once more and quite frankly used to the sudden heated noise that they could continue commune with the thought that the heated noise had always been what it was with them.

Within the heated noise the two sole causes didn't know who had started it. But each one _knew_ that she hadn't started it herself. To them the heated noise had always been with them and in a way it had always been with them. Well with the one who had lived on earth with the knowledge of the one who had passed on. The noise rose on its own accord.

"Girls!" Penny tried to shout to be heard among her two screaming granddaughters. "What has brought this on?" She was shocked to the core at the suddenness of this attack. She at first thought the Elders deemed it necessary to allow Prue and Paige to argue but when she thought more on it she knew the Elders didn't have anything to do with this. But with the argument continuing and rising she knew that the Elders would not put a stop to it. No it was up to Patty and her to. But Patty at this moment was with the Elders. "Girls!" She shouted once more and waved her arms above her head.

"**I WOULD HAVE VANQUISHED THAT DEMON LONG BEFORE YOU HAD EVEN THOUGHT TO LOOK IN THE BOOK OF SHADOWS!" **Prue screamed with a red face that grew even redder as she flung her hands out to wave in front of her baby ½ sister's face.

"**WHERE WERE YOU PRUE HALLIWELL? OH YES YOU DECIDED TO ALLOW DEATH TO TAKE YOU. YOU LEFT OUR SISTERS ALL ALONE SO YOU CAN COME UP HERE TO BE WITH MOM AND GRAMS! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE!" **Paige screamed quickly back.

Prue shut her mouth at this. She knew that this fight had to happen. She knew that she had to get Paige to the point where Paige would finally release her inner anger at her.

"**PIPER AND PHOEBE NEEDED YOU PRUE! BUT YOU LEFT THEM! THEY TRIED TO SUMMON YOU AND TALK TO YOU; BUT YOU NEVER CAME! WHY NOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND TELL YOUR LITTLE SISTERS THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK! THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE WITH THEM! THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE TAKING CARE OF THEM! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM … WHY DID YOU LEAVE M …"** Paige suddenly closed her mouth as her sobs finally caught up to her. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her face as she finally broke down.

Prue moved over and put a gentle hand to Paige's head. She was shocked to the core that Paige jerked away and backed away from her.

Penny walked over to Paige and was surprised to find that her youngest grand daughter was backing away from her. "Paige. It's ok. Let me comfort you."

Paige turned away and walked away from her grandmother and oldest sister. She didn't know that her mother had joined her grams and Prue and was watching her walk away until the clouds covered her.

"What happened? Where is Paige going?" Patty asked as she watched her youngest daughter walk slowly away as the mists covered her; until she completely disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry mom. I don't know how it happened but Paige and I were screaming at each other until Paige broke down." Prue said.

"It was meant to happen." Penny said as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's right shoulder. "But I can't understand why Paige hadn't allowed Prue or I close enough to comfort her."

"Because it isn't your job." Leo said as he walked towards the three women. "Paige is now in the place where one goes who still has a load so huge and so sorrowful to bare."

"How long will she be there?" Prue asked as she turned to her former white lighter/and brother in law.

"It's up to Paige." Leo said. "It's up to Paige to let go and finally allow herself to find peace that she had always been searching for." He sighed. "We are waiting for Piper and Phoebe to give into their grief for the loss of Paige; but we are also waiting for Paige to finally allow complete peace to enter her mind, body and soul. Only than will Paige be any good on earth again."

"What if she won't?" Prue asked.

"She will." Patty said with confidence. "Thank you for the information Leo. You may go back top the Elders meeting."

"As you wish." With a nod Leo turned and went back towards the Elder's council.

**END PART NINE**


	11. How do you give up Pain?

**PART TEN**

**HOW DO YOU GIVE UP THE PAIN?**

Paige knelt down as the pain grew more intense. This pain that she had been carrying around since well since she could remember was finally at the point where she knew would kill her if she didn't let it ago. She knew that she was all ready dead from her human body so even if the pain did kill her she was all ready dead. But she knew that if she allowed the pain to kill her spirit than she would never again be in the same place with her mother, Grams and Prue. She knew that this was her last chance to let the pain and sorrow to finally find it's release from her. Paige just didn't know if she could let go.

How can you let go of the pain of being born? Of your mother giving you up after you were born? Of having to learn to trust and allow a strange woman be your new mother? How can you let go of the pain of your first diaper rash? Of learning how to sit up, creep, crawl? How can you let go of the pain of teething? Of taking your first tender steps and falling on your butt?

How can you give up the pain of the first time you feel asleep without your parents in the room? Of falling out of your crib? Of falling off a changing table? How can you give up the pain of going to school scared our of your mind? How can you give up the pain of your first crush that turned into a mean taunt? How can you give up the pain of loves heart break?

How can you give up the pain of doing drugs and knowing that you have hurt your parents? How can you give up the pain of taunting the fact that you drink in front of your parents? How can you give up the pain of yelling at your parents that they weren't your real parents so you didn't love them?

How do you give up the pain of saving yourself and allowing your parents to die a horrible death? How do you give up the pain of searching for your birth family so soon after your adoptive parents died?

How do you give you give up the pain of finally feeling happy that you found your birth family? How do you give up the pain at learning of your birth mother's death a year after you were born? How do you give up the pain of learning that your oldest sister had died before you could meet her face to face? How do you give up the pain of your half sisters not accepting and loving you right when they first meet you? How do you give up the pain of knowing that you weren't the sister they wanted to be with them? How do you give up the pain knowing that you were not even in the running of the amazing sister whose power you inherited?

How do you give up the pain of finally meeting your mother and knowing that you can't get to know her? How do you give up the pain of finally being in your mother's arms again and knowing that the moment can not last for a life time? How do you give up the pain of watching your mother turn back into a spirit in front of your very eyes?

How do you give up the pain of being given away? How do you get over the pain of always thinking that you weren't loved? How do you get over the pain of learning that your life was basically a lie? How do you get over the pain of saying good bye to your normal life and your friends? How do you get over the pain of learning that you have to live a hermit's life?

How do you get over the pain of having to fight for your rightful places in your sisters hearts? How do you get over the pain of always knowing your sisters can't completely allow you access to their hearts and souls? How do you get over the fear of knowing that you don't fit in your own natural family?

How do you give up the pain of learning that your father wasn't dead after all but a selfish white lighter drunk? How do you give up the pain that your father didn't want to get to know you at first? How do you give up the pain of seeing what a waste your father was and how you were just like him?

How do you give up the pain of your sisters not believing you when you told them that Cole was still a demon? How do you give up the pain of being silently hurt and your sisters never figured out who had hurt you? How do you give up the pain for ultimately killing your sister's love? How do you give up the pain of your sisters turning on you and not making things right until their white lighter tells them too?

How do you give up the pain of knowing that when it came down to your life and one of your sister's the remaining sister would automatically pick the other sister? How do you give up the pain of knowing that if your sisters had a chance to bring the dead sister back to life but you would cease to exist the sisters would bring the dead sister back without a second thought to you?

How do you give up the pain of finally seeing your family tree and not seeing your name on it? How do you give up the pain of still feeling left out of your birth family as your sister told you that they just forgot to write your name on it after finding you? How do you give up the pain of willing walking into the demon market and allowing yourself to be weaken of your powers? How do you give up the pain of knowing that you help set the trap to lure your sisters away from your first born infant nephew for the power sucking eating demons to go and hurt him?

How do you get over the pain of knowing that you are going to die? How do you get over the pain of having to leave your sisters who turned into your best friends? How do you get over the pain of leaving your nephews behind without a chance to watch them grow up?

How do you get over pain period?

**END PART TEN**

_**Author's Note: I started this chapter where I was going to write a few paragraphs with how to get over the pain question; but the more I wrote the more I thought of Paige's life. So I dedicate this chapter for the question How do you get over the pain? The next chapter I promise I will go into more depth of Paige's life.**_

**_Also I said nephews instead of nephew; even through I stated in "The Power of Two" story that I was writing this series at the beginning of season 6 so no one knows who Chris truly is. But this Paige 'up there' so obviously she knows the truth. I all ready stated this fact in an earlier chapter. But thought I would explain myself in case anyone forgot by now._**


	12. Council of Elders

**PART ELEVEN **

**COUNCIL OF ELDERS**

"How long before we go to Paige and demand her to come out of hiding?" Fredrick rose from his seat with a red face. "She had been in hiding for a century now! How many more centuries does this one human get to wallow in her self pity?"

"Paige has all the time that she needs to get past her pain and sorrow." Sirsus said looking Fredrick straight in the eye. He closed his mouth but still stared at the newest of all Elders. Fredrick became an Elder right after Leo had.

Fredrick looked deep into Sirsus's disapprove and quickly sat back down as he finally got a hard of his anger. He knew that he was rash on speaking out; he very well knew that he had _no _right to say anything at all. Fredrick always allowed his anger to speak before his calmness. He was surprised when the power to be had made him an Elder. He was surprised when they made him a white lighter. He had always thought that when he took his last breath on earth he would just float around the heavens.

"Time on earth is thankfully slower than time up here. On earth it is still the night of Paige's funeral. So when it's time for Paige to return to her sisters it will still be in the same year as her death." Sirsus sighed. "_If_ Piper has given into her grief."

"But how long does it take a human to give up their pain and sorrow of their lives?" Percy asked respectfully. "I mean most humans only spend a few decades there not centuries."

"Paige has a lot more than most humans to over come." Leo spoke up for the first time since the Elders council started that day. He very well knew _most_ of Paige's life before Paige found her birth family. He knew way more than either Piper or Phoebe did. He had promised Paige that he would never tell them anything about her life ever again. Not after he had to tell them about her adopted parents deaths. He hated making the promise but he understood where Paige was coming from so he made it.

"Paige stays where is she is until she is ready to come back and join her mother, grams and eldest sister." Gideon said firmly as he stood to his feet and walked over to stand in the center of the council.

"But what about the grand plan? We still have to fill Paige in before she goes back to her sisters." Percy said standing to his feet and holding out a long scroll with his tight written words on them. "Paige isn't going along with her schedule."

"Which Halliewell has _ever _gone along with our schedule?" Harry couldn't help but wise crack.

The council of Elders all laughed as one on that note. They all knew the Warren / Halliwell family well. That family was the strongest family towards the fight against good against evil so the Elders always gave them whatever they wanted.

**END PART ELEVEN**


	13. Finally Coming Forth

**PART TWELVE **

**FINALLY COMING FORTH**

Paige walked forth and suddenly found herself among the light fluffy clouds that had surrounded her when she had come into the place that was where you went to finally give up your earthly pain. She had a soft smile on her face as she saw that her mother was the first person she met. "Hello mum," she said softly.

Patty simply stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Paige wrapped herself and just simply enjoyed her birth mother's arms around her. She rested her head on Patty's right shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Paige." Paige lifted her head and looked over her mother's shoulders and gasped slightly. "M-mom." She cried as she gently pulled away from her birth mother and walked up to her adopted mother and received the waiting hug.

"Hello darling." Her mother whispered in her ear as she held her adopted daughter to her. She finally pulled away and allowed her husband to receive the next hug.

Penny waited for Paige to acknowledge her, which Paige did once she tore herself away from her adopted father. "Hello Grams." She said as she walked over and stood in front of her Grams. Penny wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her youngest granddaughter into a gentle but tight hug. She pulled away after a few minutes and stepped aside as Patty stepped forward once more.

"It's time dear," Patty said with a smile.

"It's time I rejoin my sisters?" Paige cried out happily.

Patty shook her head, "No, Piper still hasn't broken down." She laughed gently. "It's time for you and Prue to finally meet as sisters."

Paige blushed. "Sorry." She took a deep breath and watched as Patty stepped aside and she was face to face with her oldest sister. "Hello Prue," She softy said sticking out her right hand.

Prue stepped forward and started to reach as if to wrap her arms around Paige to pull her into a hug, but than she paused and she reached out and took Paige's offered hand in her own. "Hello Paige," She softly said.

Paige still felt unworthy being in Prue's presence – but she no longer felt her earthly feelings of unworthiness. That had disappeared among her other earthly painful emotions. No she just felt unworthy because this was her oldest sister – the sister she had never had a chance to meet when they both were still alive. She still felt that Piper and Phoebe should be in front of Prue instead of her.

Prue kept her hand in Paige's, "It's ok to feel guilty." She said looking meaningfully into Paige's eyes. "I still feel guilty for abandoning Piper and Phoebe, for leaving them weak."

"But you had no choice, Prue, it was your time." Paige said with a shake in her voice. She sighed. "Did the Angel of Death visit you to prepare you?"

"No," Prue said with a shake of her head. "He wasn't going to visit you, Paige, but I made a special request. I wanted you to have the time to prepare. I knew that you would make sure that they were protected even after you died." She smiled. "I never had the chance to stock up portions or make the never ending cupboard for them. I never had the chance to sit down and write the letters telling my sisters how much I love them and how much I valued being their sister."

"I guess I owe you my thanks." Paige said pulling her hand out of Prue's and stepped closer to Patty. She felt her mother's arms go around her waist and she looked up into her loving eyes.

"No regrets." She softly said.

"That's impossible," Paige shook her head. "You still regret leaving your small daughters behind."

"And for giving you up after birth." She said with a tear rolling down her right check.

"I understand." Paige said softly. "Once I learned the truth of my birth, I understood." She looked into her mother's eyes. "That's why I accepted you back in my heart so easily. I knew that I wasn't betraying my adopted mother."

"Paige," Prue said after the peaceful and loving silence of ten minutes. Paige turned her eyes back to her oldest sister.

"I would like you to meet Andy." Prue said with her right hand in a tall young brown hair man's hand.

Paige pulled away from Patty and stepped in front of Andy and held out her hand for him to take. "Nice to finally meet you Andy. I have heard so much about you." She said as she shook hands with him.

"Nice to finally have you in front of me, Paige, I had the pleasure of watching you since I died and came up here." Andy said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Prue's baby sister."

Paige stepped away and looked over Andy's shoulder as Leo was making his way towards her. She felt a smile on her lips as she rushed passed the group and into Leo's arms. "Leo," She cried fresh tears.

"Paige." Leo said with equal emotion. He felt his tears fall onto the nap of her neck where the cloth of the robe didn't meet her.

Paige finally pulled away and reached up and gently wiped away Leo's tears. "I can see that things are still the same down on earth."

Leo sighed and nodded. "Piper hasn't called for me since you went to the place where you finally let all your earthly painful emotions go." He backed away and with Paige at his side they walked over and sat down on the beautifully craved marble stone bench. "I watch her every chance I get, and I just want to be down there and gather her in my arms. I know that if she would just allow me to help her than she would be able to accept your death and finally break down."

Paige lowered her head in quiet study, she didn't have any words of comfort to offer him. Not like she did when she was still alive and he came to her privately with his wish that Piper would just turn to him in her grief over Prue's death.

"You have been in the place where you finally let all your earthly painful emotions go for a century." Leo finally spoke.

Paige's head lifted, "Where are Piper and Phoebe? Where's Wyatt and Chr..." She paused as she suddenly realized what she almost blurted out. She suddenly remembered Leo telling her that time on earth was much slower than the time up there. "How many days since my death has passed down on earth?" She asked instead.

"Two days." Leo said. "Why did you break off before you said Chris's name?" He sighed. "Chris tried to orb up here to see you, but the Elders have blocked access to him. Sam isn't allowed up here yet either."

"I suddenly remembered what you told me about earth time and up here time was all." Paige said. Leo looked at her funny, he opened his mouth but than quickly shut.

"May I watch them now?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded. "Now that you have given up your earthly painful emotions, you may watch the earth's going ons."

"Thank you." Paige said softly.

Leo nodded. "Paige, this wasn't my idea. I tried fighting the elders and the Angel of Death on your ..." Paige quickly and gently put her right hand to cover Leo's mouth.

"Hush, it's all right. I understand that it was my time to leave my earthly body." Paige softly said. She lowered her hand but kept her hand on top of Leo's hand that was resting in his lap. "I understand that my destiny is to be a full whitelighter for my sisters." She almost said nephews but knew that Leo still didn't know the truth about Chris.

The whitelighter and the Elder who were family due to marriage sat looking into each others eyes in serenity.

**END PART TWELVE**

_**Author's Note: Ok I myself have never died and never went to the afterlife. But I believe that there is a Heaven and Hell. Up There (Elder Land) in my thinking is like Heaven. Now I know that the real Heaven doesn't allow the spirit to remember any past regrets and sins. That you are perfect for the rest of time. Only in Hell do you get to live in your sins and regrets for all time. But for the shake of the story the spirit who lives Up There (Elder Land) does remember their sins and regrets. **_

_**Hence that's why Paige had to go to the place where you go to finally let all your earthly painful emotions go. Seeing how the real Heaven doesn't even have a place for that; I couldn't think of a better name expect for the long name I gave it. I promise this is the only chapter that I am going to use that name. **_

_**And the phrasing of this story is because I'm trying to let everyone know that Paige is in Heaven and not Hell. So I'm trying to express myself according. **_


End file.
